Pokemon Learning League Velocity
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Brock, May and Serena are visiting Torom Island to find the Mission Guides doing various activities, from setting up models to working on a new short. Afterwards, they head out to find Ada and Siara doing a special run with a Furret and Vaporeon.


Pokemon Learning League

Velocity

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Brock, Serena and May on a ship heading for Torom Island on a mostly sunny afternoon, with the Sun beating down & and the water gleaming in the light. The waves are calm and a pod of Wailmer swim by. Serena looks down at the pod and speak to Brock.)_

Serena: Those Wailmer are having a great time, aren't they?

Brock: Yeah, they are, Serena.

 _(Minutes later, the ship arrives on Torom Island. It gets to the dock area, then two workers bring out the ramp, put it into place and everyone gets off from it. As they start down to the HQ, they take notice of the decorations around the town and TV cameras, a stage, big monitors & podiums are set up. Seats are set up near the stage.)_

May: What's going on here?

Serena: I don't know.

 _(Just then, a man, Herman, walks by. He has black hair, amber eyes, is wearing a sky blue t-shirt, black tight jeans & sneakers.)_

Serena: Excuse me, sir.

Herman: Yes, what is it?

Serena: Do you know what's happening here?

Herman: Oh, there's going to be a game show filmed live this afternoon.

Serena: Oh, okay. Thanks.

Herman: No problem.

 _(He walks off.)_

Brock: Let's come back here later.

May & Serena: Okay.

 _(They resume on down the path. Five minutes later, they arrive at the HQ. They head inside and see Lex setting up life-sized models of six sentai warriors in the main lobby, standing in a very confident & imposing stance. They're wearing bright & colorful uniforms, and have helmets, whose designs are based on different Pokemon, in their arms. He sets up the one in the blue suit into place.)_

Lex _(to himself)_ : Yeah, that looks good.

 _(He picks up the pink one and puts her in the center.)_

Serena: Hey, Lex.

 _(He turns around and sees them.)_

Lex: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Brock: We're doing great. What are you putting up here?

Lex: Oh, these are sentai warriors.

May: That's cool.

Lex: Yeah, it is. They defend the world against various attacking evil forces.

Brock: Would you mind if we help you out?

Lex: No, not at all.

 _(They each carefully pick up one model and set each one up into place.)_

Lex: Thanks a lot, guys.

Brock: It was no problem at all.

Serena: Hey, Lex. Do you know there's a game show that's going to be filmed here?

Lex: Of course. We're all going to see it later.

Serena: All right, then.

Lex: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get started on lunch.

 _(He heads into the kitchen area. Now, they go down the hallway. Seconds later, they come to the next room, where they find Diana & Quinn working at their desks, doing some animation. They each have four moveable maquettes of human-sized anthropomorphic Duckletts. Quinn looks in a mirror, analyzes his facial expressions and then draws.)_

Quinn: How's your scene coming along, Diana?

Diana: Great, Quinn. It's nearly finished.

 _(Just as she's about to resume, she spots the trio.)_

Diana: Oh, hey, there.

May: Hey. What are you doing there?

Quinn: We're working on a new short.

Brock: I see. What's it about?

Quinn: It's about a very wealthy Ducklett and his nephews embarking on many adventures, searching for some of the world's rarest treasures.

Serena: That sounds good. What made you decide to do this?

Diana: We thought it would be a fun one to do.

Serena: Oh, okay.

Diana: You want to see what we have so far?

Serena: Sure.

 _(She picks up the paper and flips through them, showing the Ducklett climbing up a pyramid.)_

Brock _(impressed)_ : That's really good.

Diana: Thanks.

May: Do you know where Siara and Ada are?

Quinn: Sure. They're out at the track & pool.

May: All right, then. We'll see you guys later.

Quinn: Okay, see you.

 _(They leave the room, go down the hallway and head outside to the back. As they go down the path, they see a garden filled with rare flowers, including some Gracidea, a special play area for Pokemon, statues of some legendary ones and a special battle field. Moments later, they come to the track & swimming pool, where they find Siara and Ada practicing with a Furret & a Vaporeon. The pool's in the center & has a unique automatic cover system. There are two hoops at each turn. The two notice them three coming over.)_

Ada: Hi, guys. How are you all doing?

Brock: We're doing great, Ada. What kind of run are you & Siara doing?

Ada: Oh, we're working on a synchronized run.

Brock _(getting it)_ : Ahh. That's pretty interesting. And how's it coming along?

Ada: Pretty well. We're just about to do another run.

 _(Furret and Vaporeon get into their starting positions.)_

Siara: Okay, you two ready?

 _(They both nod their heads.)_

Siara: Okay, go!

 _(She hits the stopwatch and Furret starts swimming, while Vaporeon runs. When they come to the turn, Vaporeon jumps into the pool, and Furret gets onto the track. They continue on until they come to the next turn & do the same thing. Now they do another lap around.)_

Ada: They're getting much better.

Siara _(agreeing)_ : Yeah.

 _(They return to the starting point. Siara stops the time on the stopwatch.)_

Siara: That was great. Keep it up, you two.

Furret _(enthusiastically)_ : Furret.

Vaporeon _(enthusiastically)_ : Vaporeon.

 _(Serena takes out a bag of Poke Puffs and goes over to Siara.)_

Serena: Here, Siara. This is for the Pokemon.

 _(She gives her the bag.)_

Siara: Thank you, Serena.

 _(Just then, Vaporeon's and Furret's stomachs growl.)_

Ada: You two getting hungry?

 _(They both nod their heads in agreement.)_

Ada: _(chuckles.)_ All right, then.

 _(They leave the track & pool, go along the path and come to a wide Victorian Vinyl pavilion. There's a stone table & seats under it. There are two bowls of Pokemon food made from various berries sitting on the table. Ada picks them up and places them on the ground.)_

Ada: Here you are, you two.

Furret: Furret.

Vaporeon: Vap.

(They start eating

Brock: You make your own Pokemon food, Ada?

Ada: Yes, I do. _(She takes out a sample of one of them.)_ Here.

 _(He takes one piece and tastes it.)_

Brock: Hmm. This is really good.

Ada: Thanks, Brock. If you want, I'll share the recipe with you.

Brock: Okay.

 _(She turns over to May.)_

Ada: So, May, how are the Contests going?

May: Oh, terrific. I started entering the Sinnoh Contests.

 _(She pulls out her ribbon base and shows the three ribbons she's earned.)_

Brock: That's great, May.

Ada: Yeah.

May: Thanks, guys.

Brock: How long have you and Siara been doing this?

Ada:

Brock: That's impressive.

 _(Now, we pan over to Siara talking to Serena.)_

Serena: Really? That's what you did?

Siara: Yes, I did. It wasn't easy, but after a while Furret really got into it, and can now swim very well.

Serena: That's great.

Siara:

Serena: By the way, do you know what Lex is making?

Ada: I don't know. All he said was that it's going to be something special.

Serena: Oh, all right then.

Siara: I don't know. All he said was that it's going to be something special.

May: By the way, how long have you and Ada have been doing this?

Siara: We've been doing it for a week and a half.

May: Oh. That's pretty good.

Siara: Yep. As you can imagine, it wasn't easy.

May: I can imagine it.

 _(Now, we turn back over to Serena talking with Ada.)_

Serena: Hey, Ada.

Ada: Yeah, Serena?

Serena: I was wondering: how do you know how fast they have to go when they get to the hoops?

Ada: It was pretty simple: all we did was look for the exact velocity.

Serena: Oh, and how did you do that?

 _(She pulls out the Pokepilot, turns it on & displays a special formula.)_

Ada: The way it's done is pretty simple: you divide the displacement and the time.

 _(The formula gets highlighted.)_

May: Okay, but what are those arrows for?

Ada: They are used to indicate a change in the variable.

May _(understanding)_ : Ahh.

Ada: Anyway, first, you find the displacement, which is the distance & direction from one point to the other. Let's say, this guy is going 60 miles to the northwest. That's the displacement measurement.

 _(As she describes it, the icons highlight to the words being spoken.)_

Brock: All right, now what?

Ada: Next, you find how much time between when the object started in motion and when it stopped. Here, it took him 3 hours to get that far.

Serena:

Ada: Now, you put them in and you get the average velocity. The average velocity in here is 20 mph to the northwest.

May: That's pretty good, and can it be helpful?

Siara: If you do it right, yes it can be. It's also important to know that there are differences between velocity and speed.

May _(curiously)_ : Really, like what?

 _(Ada hands the Pokepilot over to Siara, flips through it, and comes to a section showing the differences.)_

Siara: Velocity takes in the direction, as well as the distance & time, whereas speed, as you know, only takes in the latter two.

May: Okay, what else?

Siara: Another one is that speed is a scalar quantity, meaning that it's just a simple amount of something, while velocity is a vector quantity, so it measures out more than one thing. In fact, speed is the magnitude of velocity.

Brock: That's pretty interesting there.

Ada: Yeah, it is. So, how about we show you guys something?

May: Sure thing, Ada.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel displaying three people going to different places. The displacement & time values are shown on each one.)_

Ada: Okay, you guys ready to do this?

Brock: Yeah.

Ada: Very well, then. This girl is going from Driftveil City to Mistralton City on her Gogoat. What is her average velocity here?

Serena: Hmm. It's 12 mph northwest.

Ada: All right, Serena. Now, this guy is going to Fuchsia City from Celedon City via Cycling Road. What is the average velocity?

Brock: 16.5 mph to the south.

Ada: Very good, Brock. Lastly, these two are going from Dendemille Town to Couriway Town. What is the average velocity they're going?

May: They're going 17 mph northeast.

Ada: You got it, May. That was great, guys.

Serena: Thanks, Ada.

Ada: You're welcome, Serena.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket. Just then, Lex comes over to them with two food platters.)_

Lex: Lunch is ready, guys.

 _(He places them on the table. On one, there's a stuffed crust Alfredo Pizza, some Ceviche and a Caponata. On the other are a s'mores pie and a banana split pie.)_

Brock: This all looks really good.

Lex: Well, thank you, guys.

 _(They each get a certain amount of everything, except for the pies. They start eating.)_

All _(contented)_ : Ahh.

May: This is really delicious.

Serena: Mmm, it sure does.

 _(Minutes later, they have some of the pies. Some of them have pieces of the s'mores one, and the others have the banana split. May, Brock and Serena finish up their pieces.)_

Brock: Hey, Siara. Are you going to do another lap after this?

Siara: Yeah, we are.

 _(She resumes eating.)_

Brock: All right, then. _(He turns over to May and Serena.)_ So, guys, how about we do something while they finish eating?

Serena: All right, but let's see if the viewers are up for it before we do.

May: Okay, then. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, are you guys up for this? _(She casually waits for an answer form the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, all right then.

Brock: All right, let's do it. What kind of quantity is speed? _(He casually waits for an answer form the viewers for one and a half seconds.)_ A scaler quantity. You got it.

Serena: What is a displacement? _(She casually waits for an answer form the viewers for one and a half seconds.)_ The distance  & direction from one place to another. All right, then.

May: What does velocity take in that speed doesn't? _(She casually waits for an answer form the viewers for one second.)_ The direction. Oh, yeah.

 _(Dissolve back to the gang and Serena casually speaks to the audience.)_

Serena _(casually)_ : Way to go, you guys.

 _(Siara and Ada finish up the rest of their pies.)_

Siara: That was s

Ada: Yeah. _(She get up from her seat.)_ Okay, you two ready to get back to it?

 _(They both nod their heads.)_

Vaporeon: Vaporeon.

Furret: Furret.

Ada: All right, then.

 _(They get up and return to the track. Vaporeon and Furret both get into their starting position.)_

Ada: Okay, go!

 _(She starts the stopwatch and they start running and swimming. They come to the turn jump through the hoops at the exact same time and switch places. They do the same when they come to the next one. Minutes, they come to the stopping point. Ada stops the time.)_

Ada: Excellent job, you two. That was your best time yet.

Vaporeon _(happily)_ : Va-por.

Furret _(happily)_ : Furr.

 _(Siara takes out the bag of Poke Puffs and gets two out.)_

Siara: Here you are.

 _(She gives them each one and places them on the ground. They take a bite into them and give a satisfied look.)_

Siara: I'm glad you like them. _(She turns over to Serena.)_ Serena, you did a great job on them.

Serena: Thanks, Siara.

Lex _(O.S., calling over)_ : Come on, guys. The game show is about to start.

Ada _(responding)_ : Okay, we'll be right there.

 _(They all turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thank you, guys.

 _(Now, we dissolve back to the town square, where the filming of the game show is under way. There's a large crowd watching it go on. Three contestants, Allison, Robert & Lisa are participating in it. The host, Brett, is on the podium. Allison has red hair, blue eyes, is wearing a collared shirt, black jeans and flats. Robert has black hair, hazelnut eyes, has a mustache, and is wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, jean pants and sneakers. Lisa has blonde hair, green eyes, is wearing a dress, stockings and sliders. Brett has slightly grey hair, brown eyes, has mustache, and is wearing a business suit, dress pants and dress shoes.)_

Allison: I'll take Abilities for 500.

Host: Zorua & Zoroark has this ability that allows it to transform into any Pokemon and masquerade about in it.

 _(Allison rings in.)_

Host: Allison.

Allison: What is Illusion?

Host: Yes. Go again.

 _(Now, we pan over to the gang in the crowd watching.)_

Brock: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right. Then, we'll see you next time.

 _(He waves goodbye to the audience and we pan back up to the game as it goes on and we iris out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
